


The Other Girl

by tellingtouch



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Forbidden Love, Hosie Endgame, Lesbian Sex, Love, Sex Talk, Sneaking Around, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingtouch/pseuds/tellingtouch
Summary: Is it really cheating if you have already mentally broken up?I suck at summeries, sorry.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 61
Kudos: 222





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story that was stuck in my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it. I hope that you like it.

“Oh gods, yes! More, don’t stop!”

Currently Josie was pinned up against the door to the utility closet with Hope’s fingers buried deep into her, pounding away. The tribrid’s mouth was attached to her breast leaving a mark for her to look at and admire later. She had absolutely no intention of stopping.

“Fuck baby, you are so wet! I can’t wait to feel you soak my hand. I want to taste you on my tongue when I clean it all up.”

That was all that it took and the taller girl came all over Hope’s hand.

“Fuck!” Josie moaned as she crashed her lips into Hope’s.

As promised, after helping Josie down from her orgasm, she brought her hand up to lick it clean. She licked and then sucked each one of her fingers until her hand was clean.

“Damn baby, that is so fucking hot! I really wish you would let me return the favor, I really want to touch you.”

Hope smirked at the brunette. “Then you know what to do. You dump Penelope, I’ll dump Landon, and you can do anything you want to me tonight.”

Josie squirmed putting her panties back on and buttoning up her shirt. She saw the hickey and smiled at it. She love it when Hope marked her. Claiming her as her own, because she was.

“Well I guess you should meet me in your room after dinner tonight then.”  
The shorter girl’s eyes flew wide open. “Really? Are we finally going to do this after two weeks of sneaking around?”

“Yes. Last midterm was today. Winter break is Friday.”

Hope was overly excited by this, but was desperately trying to play it calm and cool. She failed miserably. Grabbing the other girl and swinging her around in circles as she laughed.

“Jo, this is the best news. Now I can stop avoiding Landon and just break up with him already.”

“Wait, you’ve been avoiding him. Hope! The whole point of waiting was so not to hurt them right before midterms so that they didn’t fail because of us!”

“I know. But every time I’m near him all I want to say is ‘we’re over. I’m with Josie. Get lost.’ That would be worse, right?”

The taller girl laughs a little and shakes her head. She really was glad that midterms were over today.

“Well, good news is they are both finished with their tests in like ten minutes.”

Hope smirked. “Ten minutes. Whatever shall we do for ten minutes?”

The taller girl shook her head and backed up until her back was flat against the door.

“No Hope! That’s what you said when I told you we had forty minutes to kill. Ten minutes is just a tease. Unless of course, I get to touch you now?”

Hope shook her head and kissed the taller girl’s cheek. “After.”

“But why? You never say why.”

“I’ll tell you that tonight too.”

Pouting a little, Josie just gave up. She had been asking for two weeks and always hears the same.

“Okay. So here is the plan. We go meet them now. We go back to our rooms for privacy. Once you do it, whichever one of us that is done first, gets up dinner. I have a feeling that this will take a while. Then we meet in the common room and head back to yours together. I’m telling her that we are together and that it has been over with her and me for a long time. I want you to know I am not hiding or ashamed of us. I am ready for everyone to know about us.”

The tribrid grabbed her witch and crashed their lips together. She wanted to make sure that this kiss said all the words that she had been holding in for two weeks.

The kiss said all of that and more if Josie’s reaction was anything to go by. The taller girl flipped them and pushed Hope against the door and pushed her thigh in between her legs. She allowed her hands to scratch at Hope’s stomach and glide up to her bra covered breasts.

This was, as they both knew, as far as the older girl would go until they were official. The younger girl has been dying with want for two weeks to touch more.

Pulling back enough to rest their foreheads together, with only the sounds of their ragged panting breaths in the air, blue eyes met brown. Ocean to chocolate.

“You are mine and tonight I **WILL** have you, **COMPLETELY**.” Josie growled. You would think her a wolf if you didn’t know any better at the sound.

Hope just nodded her head, as she had lost all ability to speak. The look in the other girls eyes, so much fire and so predatory, was making her very wet and she knew that this was going to be the best night of her entire life.

Pulling back to look at her watch, the witch sighed. “It is three til four. I want you in that common room by five. I’m tired of waiting and wanting you so badly. I want us to be together and I want to touch you completely. I want to walk down the hall holding my hand, I want to kiss you in between classes, and I want you naked below me every night!”

Again Hope nodded at the fire in Josie’s eyes. She wanted her so badly at this very moment. I wanted them both in her bed with their fingers and tongues buried deeply in all the places that they were so desperately needed.

“Common room. Five. Food. Touch.”

The brunette laughed and backed up to grab her back pack.

“Glad to see you understand.”

With a chaste kiss to the auburn girl’s cheek, Josie opened the door and walked out.

“Damn, I may die tonight. Totally worth it, and what a way to go.”

Hope smiled and ran out to get this part done with. She was ready to be with Josie and to be out in the open about it.

**T.B.C.**


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking back to how everything started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this and commenting. You keep me wanting to write. I hope you enjoy!

Waiting outside of Landon’s last class, Hope was excited. Most people would be nervous. Hope however knew that this was going to be difficult, but it was worth it. After this, there would be nothing standing in her way of being with Josie completely.

Just the thought of her hands on Hope. Of her touching all of the tribrid, of them making love in a bed at a slow pace, instead of always rushed in a closet or cloaked in a random classroom, ect. It’s not that it wasn’t heated and amazing, but always rushed. No time together afterwards. It had been horrible.

**_ Flashback _ **

It has all started a month ago, when they were assigned as partners in their Witch History and History of Magical Creatures, (created after the whole Malivore thing), classes for their finals projects for the semester. It seemed like Fate was pushing them to be together.

They had started off talking in each class about the projects. Then within a day, Josie joined Hope at her private, cause no one was brave enough to take Hope’s anything, table so they could work on details. Then they were meeting in the library every night.

By the end of the first week, except for sleeping, they were always together. They were almost ignoring their girlfriend/boyfriend to spend more time, working on the project of course.

As the second week started, they had taken to going to Hope’s room. Too many students in the library. They were both the top students, number one and two respectively, in all their classes. They couldn’t be distracted. They needed quiet.

By the end of that week, when they were told by Lizzie there was a party and they had to come, they both knew something was wrong. It was in the way that Lizzie looked so pointedly at them with her demand.

Hope went with Landon and Josie with Penelope. It was boring for both to say the least. They spent the whole night pretending not to be stealing glances at each other and to actually be enjoying the party. If either of them had spared more than a quick glance, they would have caught the other looking.

After two hours, Hope gave up. She told Landon that she was tired and that she was going to her room to go to bed.

He of course smiled and stood up to go with her. He always tried to go with Hope after parties. He thought that he was going to get lucky. Think again!

“That’s ok Landon. I’m tired. You stay and hang out with Raf. I’ll talk to you later.”

Then she left without a thought, backwards glance and without kissing the boy goodbye. Truth be told, she was tired of him and of putting him off. She got tired of turning him down, he was a nice guy, but learn that when she said ‘no’ it wasn’t going to change two seconds later.

At the same time, across the party, Josie was similarly saying goodnight to Penelope. She was bored and didn’t want to stay to watch all of the witches fawn over her girlfriend. She wasn’t jealous, honestly it nauseated by the sight.

“But babe, we just got here!” Penelope said.

“It’s fine. You stay, I’ll see you later.”

With a half-hearted kiss to the cheek, not really even connecting to the skin, the brunette left.

As the two started for the school, they saw each other across the trees and gravitated towards each other.

“Bored?” Hope asked.

“So very. You?”

“You can only imagine.”

They broke out into a fit of laughter.

“Hey, do you want to come back to my room and maybe watch some movies? I have anything that you can think of.” The shorter girl offered.

“Sound so much better than that party. Can we swing by the kitchen for snacks?”

“Sure. I have a bunch in my theater center too if you want. Mostly chips and gummies and stuff like that. I know you’re vegetarian. Most of what I have is vegetarian/vegan friendly. I advise to stay away from the jerky. That is for me and is full of meaty goodness.”

Josie laughed and scrunched up her nose.

“Noted. Let’s grab some stuff from the kitchen and head up.”

The girls stop in the kitchen and Josie goes straight for the cabinet at the bottom under the cutting board station.

“Looking for something specific?” Hope asked.

“Yeah, the chef likes me and always leaves me some extra pudding cups. She says that I am the only student to always thank her for lunch, except, unsurprisingly, for you.”

Blushing, the older girl sways on back and forth her heels. She dipped her head attempting to hide the blush as it spread.

“Yeah, she use to cook at my favorite restaurant in New Orleans. So when I came here, dad paid her to make the move. I always thank her because that was something special. Plus, where do you think I get my jerky from? She makes it the best!”

Both girls found themselves laughing again. They always seem to be laughing and smiling together.

Once in the older girls room, they changed into some swears that Hope had. She gave Josie the oversized set so that they would fit better.

“So I have movies, TV shows, anything that you could think of to watch. If I don’t have it, first I’ll be shocked, then I’ll just buy it so that I do. What are you in the mood for?”

Josie thought for a few minutes about what to put on. Then she smiled over at Hope.

“What’s your favorite genera of movie?”

“That’s ok, you pick.”

“I will, but we can do this together. You pick the type, and I’ll pick something in that specific genera. Makes it easier since you literally weren’t kidding and you have everything.”

The shorter girl laughed. “Yeah I spent a lot of time alone and I like watching stuff. I guess I like horror movies the best. Especially classics and those ones from the 80’s.”

“Oh that’s perfect! Why don’t we watch those old Universal Studio Monster movies! _Dracula_ , _Wolfman_ , _Frankenstein_. You have the whole pack here. We can just press play and see how many we can get through.”

“That sounds like a great idea. I haven’t watched these in forever. Landon doesn’t like them.”

“That’s silly. These are classics! I watch at least half of them every Halloween. I try for 31 movies. One each night.”

“Me too!”

They shared a look and then smiled. Hope set up the play list on her TV and both girls snuggled into the bed, climbing under the covers. They were snuggled in bed, but were careful to make sure that they weren’t touching.

They were half way through _Frankenstein_ when Hope let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Josie questions.

“I always feel bad for him. He didn’t ask to be made. He is just trying at life. He wants to be loved and to have friends. He can’t help it that he was made a monster.”

“He isn’t a monster! He is actually really smart and thoughtful. The movie is completely different in the depiction than the book. I always preferred the creature from the book to the monster in the movie. Anyway, the movie version is sweet too. He would have been kind and loving if that was how everyone treated him.”

Hope turned to look at Josie like she had never seen her before that moment. Josie understood. She saw in the monster what she wanted someone to see in her.

Whispering, as she was afraid to break the moment she responded. “Exactly. We monsters just want someone to love us for us. Not who they want us to be, or who they think we are, but for who we are.”

Leaning in closer, Josie never broke eye contact with the older girl.

“You are no a monster Hope, and you are loved.”

Those were the words that sent them over the edge. Their lips connected and a moan escaped from the younger girl.

Everything, except each other, was forgotten and they fell, one on top of the other. Lips connected in a perfectly timed dance. They didn’t fight for dominance, but were in sync to express the passion that was ignited at the words of love.

After oxygen became an issue, they pulled back, but not far, as they remained tangled in each other’s arms.

“I think we might need to talk about this.” Hope panted.

“Talk. Right. I’ll start. I love you and I want you. This is not a mistake.” Josie pushed out. She needed Hope to understand and wanted to cut off any protest that she might have.

“Nope, not a mistake. I love you too. I want us to happen. I want you to be mine.”

“Hope, I am yours. I have been since I was nine years old and released that I had a crush on you. I’ve just been waiting on you to claim me.”

Hope growled like she would like nothing more than to claim the girl just then.

“We need to break up with Landon and Penelope. I want us to be open. Not hiding.”

Josie agreed. “Yes, but… um midterms start Monday for two weeks. I kind of feel shitty that they are going to flunk because they are upset. They didn’t do anything wrong. They shouldn’t have to get bad grades.”

Josie was getting worked up and upset. She felt too much for everyone. Hope knew this, it’s one of the things she loved about the brunette.

“This is what we will do. We will wait to be together until after midterms. Then we will make a clean break. In the meantime, we continue the way we were before. Friends. We can do that right?”

The taller girl looked up at the shorter. The fire in her eyes was shooting sparks.

“Yeah, just, if I have to go two weeks without your lips, can I have one more kiss?”

Hope smiled and leaned in to comply. She knew it was a mistake, but hell, you try saying no to Josie. Not happening.

That, one little kiss, lead to another, which led to a couple more, which lead to many more before the night was over.

Within the next days they had moved the relationship on to further than kissing. They tried to keep themselves away from one another, and to make sure that they were always with someone, but in the end, they were like magnets being pulled together.

By that following Friday, Josie had Hope pinned under her and they took the next step.

The only thing that Hope wouldn’t do was allow Josie to touch her below the waist or above the thigh. She was holding that last shred of herself. Josie didn’t understand why, but she never pressured Hope about it. She understood that this was where the tribrid drew her line and she never tried to cross it.

**_ End Flashback _ **

Hope could tell that the witch wanted to know why badly, and she would know soon.

Hope looked up just as Landon was walking out of his class. When he saw her waiting for him he smiled. This was going to be bad. She could already see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Frankenstein and always feel like he gets a bad wrap. Universal Studio Monster are always going to be the best!


	3. Breaking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking up isn't really that hard to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! They are breaking off with the old and starting the new!
> 
> This chapter kind of took on a life of it's own while I was writing it. I started out with a plan of what was going to happen and it kind of just evolved and changed while I wrote. I feel like it is more real than I orginally intended.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

** Hope’s Break up **

“Hi Landon.”

Hope gave a small smile. This was going to be bad. She had to get him back to her room. She was not going to have a scene in the hallway.

Just as he made it to face in front of her, Hope saw Josie walk by with Penelope. Good, so at least if a scene was started then it wouldn’t completely ruin both plans.

While Hope wasn’t paying attention, Landon leaned in for a kiss. The tribrid only had a second to react. She turned her face in time to avoid the lips but not the kiss. It was the first kiss the two had shared since Hope and Josie had started. Hope had truly used every excuse she could to avoid Landon at all cost.

“Hey, um, can we go to my room? I want to talk to you.”

Hope took Landon by the elbow to lead him to her room.

The look on Landon’s face told Hope that he wanted to say something. She just kept pulling him with her until they were at her room. Hope unlocked the door and pushed Landon inside.

“Hope, what’s going on? You’ve been avoiding me for weeks and now you push me in here like its life and death.”

Not as stupid as people think. That could be a good or bad thing. Okay, like a band-aid.

“Landon, I want to break-up.”

The mop-headed boy looked at Hope in shock and anger.

“What is this bull-shit? You’ve been avoiding me for weeks and then you just break up with me?”

Hope knew that this wasn’t going to be this easy. Nothing for her ever really was. And especially not when she wanted it to be.

“I don’t love you and I would have done this two weeks ago, but Josie didn’t want you to fail your midterms just because you were upset because we broke up.”

“What does Josei have to do with this? Wait, are you dumping me for her?”

Hope knew that she was expecting a reaction, she just hadn’t expected this one, but she wouldn’t deny Josie, not ever.

“Yes. I love her and she loves me. We want to be together.”

“That whore! Have you been fucking her? Have you let her fuck you?”

Landon was pissed and had fire in his eyes, but so much for him being smarter than he looked.

Hope’s eyes glowed golden fire, showing the control that she was quickly losing. She grabbed the boy and pressed him against the door a good foot or so above the ground.

“Don’t you dare call her that! If it wasn’t for her being so sweet and actually caring about your feelings, I would have dumped you in a second! I didn’t give a flying fuck that it was right before midterm and wouldn’t have given two shits if you would have failed! Now, you will leave my room and never go near Josie or me again without an invite to do so. The next conversation we have will not be this nice. And yes, before you ask, I am being extremely nice to you right now.”

With that, Hope opened her door and threw the boy out on his ass. Making sure to give one more golden eyed glare for emphasis that she was serious, before slamming the door in his face.

‘Hope Josie is having better luck.’ With that thought, Hope took stock of her room to ensure that it was ready for her and Josie’s night.

She headed out to get everything from the kitchen so that she would be ready to meet her soon to be official girlfriend in the common room once she finished her own break up.

** Josie’s Break up  **

After leaving Hope, Josie went straight to where she knew Penelope’s class would be letting out soon. It had been really hard the last two weeks avoiding her soon to be ex-girlfriend.

She didn’t want to lead her on, but she also didn’t want to stress her out before her midterms. She knew that there was no way that Penelope hadn’t noticed the lack of time or the lack of intimacy between them.

But she couldn’t help it. When Pen tried to hold her hand, kiss her, or anything, she felt like she was cheating on Hope. She knew it was backwards as the raven-haired girl was her official girlfriend and she knew, logically, she was in fact cheating on Penelope, but in her heart, she knew the truth and the brunette refused to deny her feelings any longer.

She has wanted Hope since she was eight, even if it took her a year to realize that she had a crush on her. When she was eight Hope smiled at her for the first time across the playground and without her knowing, her heart gave itself over to the tribrid. When Hope and she finally kissed, she was done for and she was never going to be the same again.

The only thing holding her back from ending things two weeks ago was midterms. Josie cared about school and wanted everyone to do well. She would never forgive herself if her and Hope’s happiness came at someone else’s expense.

She already felt bad and selfish enough, as she knew that Landon and Penelope would be hurt with the breakups, but at least they wouldn’t flunk too.

“Hey Jojo! Waiting for me?”

Smiling her best fake smile, Josie nodded.

“Yeah. Now that your midterms are over, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my room. We can talk.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” The shorter girl smiled. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Yeah, I’ve been really busy with midterms… and everything else.”

Josie hated lying. She wasn’t bad at it, she had to know how to lie to make sure to protect the secrets of the school and everyone in it, she just really didn’t like doing it.

The two girls walked up to Josie’s room together. As they passed by the main hallway, Josie saw Landon walking up to Hope.

It appeared the girl was lost in thought. ‘Well this should be fun. I can’t wait for this to be over.’

“What’s going on Jojo? You have that look that you get when you’re trying to solve a really difficult math problem.” The shorter girl looked at her girlfriend with concern.

“I sort of am.” Josie knew that she had to do this. She just hated to hurt people.

“Maybe I can help you. I aced my math midterm.” The older witch smiled.

Josie turned to the other girl and shook her head. She just had to do this. Waiting and going slow wasn’t better.

“Ok, so I have to tell you something and you aren’t going to like it. Please just let me get this all out first.”

“Let me stop you there. I know what you’re going to say.”

“You do? How?” Josie was confused.

“I swear it didn’t mean anything. As soon as I realized that I had feelings for you, I called it off. Then, after you left that party a couple of weeks ago I got really drunk. I didn’t know what I was doing until I woke up in her bed again.”

The younger girl looked in shock. Was she hearing this correctly? This could make things easier.

“So, let me see if I understand what you are saying. When we started dating, you were sleeping with another girl until you decided that you actually had feelings for me. Then, after I left a party, you drank so much you ended up in that same girl’s bed again. Is that right?”

Penelope looked both ashamed and confused at the tone Josie was using.

“Yes, I figured you found out and that was why you were avoiding me. But now, you can forgive me and we can move past this.”

The taller girl burst into a laughing fit. This was just too perfect. She had been feeling so guilty. Turns out that she would have ended things with Penelope anyway.

“No Pen. We will not be doing a forgive, forget, and move on. But I have to thank you. You just made what I wanted to tell you that much easier.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m breaking you with you. I don’t want to be with you anymore.”

“Come on Jojo. I know that it was bad, but I love you.”

Josie shook her head. A few months ago and she might have believed her. Not now. Not after Hope.

“I’m sorry Penelope. I don’t love you. I haven’t felt the same for a while. And then there is Hope.”

“What does that tri-bitch have to do with anything between us?”

It took a moment, but everything seemed to finally fall into place.

“How long Josie?”

“Since the night of that party. We kissed. We decided that we wouldn’t break up with you and Landon until after midterms. We didn’t want to upset you and cause you to fail.”

“You’re such a hypocrite!”

“How? I’m not blaming you. I knew nothing about you and whoever it was you were with. I never knew. I am taking responsibility for all of this. I am doing this because I want to be happy. How does that make me a hypocrite?”

“Whatever! I hope that you and the mutt are happy. I was tired of waiting for you to be ready to come back to my bed anyway.”

Josie couldn’t believe that she had just said that to her. Of all the things that she could be upset about. She was going to pick the fact that Josie stopped sleeping with her months ago!

“Are you honestly telling me that you are mad at me because of our sex life?

“You mean our lack of a sex life? Yes, I am!”

“You act like we have never done it.”

Penelope looked at Josie as if she couldn’t believe that she didn’t understand why she was upset.

“When we started dating, I told you that I would wait and I was perfectly ok with you setting the pace. You had never done it before, and I didn’t want to pressure you. Then when you were ready, it was amazing. In the last three months, we haven’t made it past first base. So yes, I was getting tired of waiting for you to get over whatever was going on.”

The younger girl froze in shock. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Then suddenly a thought struck her.

“How long?”

“How long what? I just told you. You’ve been off for months.”

“I started to hold back on being intimate when I felt a change in you. So I will ask you again, how long?”

The shorter girl shifted slightly, looking anywhere but at her ex. You could see her squirming not to answer the question.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Let me see if I can make it clear for you. You weren’t drunk at the party. You had been seeing that girl for a while. What I want to know, is how long have you been sleeping with her?”

“Fine! I’ve been seeing her on and off for the past year. I called things off with her when we got serious, but then about four months ago we were talking again. You had been spending all of your time making Lizzie your priority and ignoring me. She made me feel special and wanted.”

Josie just shook her head. She had told herself that she was imagining things. The feeling was all in her head. She thought that is she just gave it a little time. She thought that she just needed to take a step back from the physical to focus on the emotional and that things would get better. Little did she know how wrong she was.

“I don’t want to hear anymore. Here you are, rightfully upset for being dumped. But you have no right to call me a hypocrite and to take out your frustrations this way. If you didn’t want me, you should have told me.”

“You’re one to talk! You’ve been seeing Hope for weeks!”

“Yes, and I would have ended things that first day like she wanted if I would have known that you didn’t care! I thought that I was keeping you from getting bad grades. I thought that you still cared about us. I didn’t want to hurt you any more than I had to!”

“I do still care! That’s why I stuck around waiting for you! I was waiting on you to stand up for yourself with Lizzie! I wanted you to pick me for once!”

Josie sighed. This was pointless. She didn’t have it in her to keep fighting. She just didn’t care enough anymore.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. We are done. I’m with Hope and she cares about me. You can go and be with her since she makes you feel special. I hope you find your happiness. Now get out.”

Penelope couldn’t believe it. She had waited all this time for Josie to stand up for herself and when she finally does, it’s to break up with her.

“Goodbye Jojo.” Penelope left without further words.

Josie felt drained. All she wanted now was to go and be with Hope. So that is what she did.

Finding her girlfriend in the common room as planned. Josie smiled seeing her sitting there with their dinners, waiting for her.

“Hey. You single?”

“Nope. I have an incredibly sexy, beautiful, amazing, kind, and loving girlfriend. You?”

“Same, but mine is also brave, strong, and fearless.”

Hope smiled. “Mine is too. Amazing. We should absolutely get those two to team up. They would be unstoppable.”

Josie leaned in and gave Hope a sweet kiss. Happy to be able to do this out in the open without hiding.

“How about we team up in your room?”

Without a word, Hope picked up Josie bridal style and grabbed the supplies with the hand under the brunette’s legs. With Josie squealing and laughing, the tribrid was off with increased speed to get her girlfriend to her room.

**T.B.C.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left!!
> 
> I am going to start working on another story shortly. I invite suggestions or prompts of any kind!


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, together! A talk and then SMUT!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long to get this out! Work has been crazy and I have been appling to my grad schools this week.
> 
> This is the end! I hope you enjoy!

Once the two were safely back in Hope’s room, the tribrid gently placed Josie on the bed. Turning to grab the food that she sat down, she handed the bag that she has the food gathered from the kitchen in to Josie and then locked the door.

Now Hope wanted to make sure that they weren’t disturbed tonight. So first she locked in with the lock on the door and then the dead bolt. She then spelled it shut. Finally for good measure, she sound proofed the room.

“Think that’s enough security?” Josie laughed.

“Laugh all you want, but nothing is interrupting us tonight.”

Josie smiled and held her hand out to her girlfriend. Hope took her hand and was pulled down to sit next to her.

“I love that idea. I want to eat and talk and then I want to spend a lot of time **NOT** talking.”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Hope leans over and kisses her girlfriend.

The girls grab the bag that Hope had packed and took out the containers of food and the drinks. As they sat on the bed and ate they discussed how their afternoons were spent.

“So how did everything go with Landon?”

“He was shocked. He apparently, couldn’t figure out that me not having anything to do with him for two weeks, might mean something.”

“I’m sorry that this was hard. I shouldn’t have waited.”

“No, it’s not your fault. You were trying to think about everyone. You wanted to do the right thing and make sure that us breaking up with them didn’t hurt them worse, and I agreed.”

“So how did he take it when you finally told him?”

“He acted like an ass, so I threw him out on his ass.”

Josie looked at the tribrid in amazement. She knew that Landon was important to Hope and that this would have been hard on her.

“What happened?”

“I told him about us. I wanted to be honest with him. I felt like I owed that to him and to us. I don’t plan on hiding us. I’m going to walk these halls with you beside me, holding your hand.”

The brunette was shocked. She knew that Hope wanted to be with her, but to know that she was proud and wanted everyone to know. An overwhelming sense of love filled her whole body.

“After I told him, he said something he shouldn’t have, and I threw him out before my wolf tore him apart.”

Josie shook her head. She gave a sarcastic laugh.

“What he call me?”

The older girl raised a brow in question.

“You only get mad enough for your wolf to take over when you protect those you love.”

Hope laughed. She couldn’t argue with that.

“I won’t say what he called you, but he asked if you were fucking me, or if I was you.”

The look on Josie’s face was one of utter repulsion. She couldn’t believe that Landon could be so crass. He always seemed sweet.

“Well now I feel less bad about stealing his girl. And I can guess from that exactly what he called me.”

“Well, I can say that he will never call you that again!”

Josie looked at her girlfriend with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Well at least he is still breathing.”

“And that took a lot to make it happen. I really wanted to let my wolf have him.”

Josie leaned over and kissed Hope’s cheek and squeezed her hand.

“Enough about that ass. How did things go for you with Penelope?”

The younger girl looked down at her hands and started to play with her fingers. She really didn’t know how to tell her girlfriend what happened.

The older girl already knew that it wasn’t going to be easy for Josie, but the way that the girl was acting, she was starting to wonder if she was going to have to beat the bitchy witch.

“Hey Jo, you can tell me. I’m always here for you. You’re safe with me.”

The witch looked up with a sad smile.

“I told her that I didn’t love her and wanted to break up. She thought it was because of a drunken hook up she had at the last party. I told her it wasn’t because of that. I was taking the responsibility for this. Then… then she called me a hypocrite because I haven’t been all into our relationship for months. Turns out, she has been sleeping with someone else for four months. She said it was my fault because I wouldn’t sleep with her.”

By this point, Josie was crying hard. Hope was torn. Part of her wanted to find Penelope and tear her to shreds for hurting her girl. The larger part wanted to comfort her love.

“Hey, come here.”

She pulled Josie into her arms and hugged her tightly.

“I want you to listen and to hear me.”

Hope lifted her face until their eyes met and she knew the younger girl was listening.

“You have every right to say ‘no’ any time to anyone. You are allowed to feel your feelings. You felt that something was off in the relationship and turns out that it was. She could have talked to you, she could have ended things with you or that other girl. She made her choices just like you made yours.”

“But do you think that I have a right to be upset? Didn’t I do the same thing to her with you?”

That was the last straw for Hope. She reached over, picked Josie up and brought her to the top of her bed to lay down with her and to hold her.

“You and she are different. She repeatedly cheated on you with no intention to tell you. She was leading you and that other girl on. You on the other hand, would have said something that same day, but didn’t want a break up to cause her to do badly on her tests. You also didn’t spend the next two weeks kissing on her and leading her on. You practically broke up with her by avoidance and then, literally within minutes of her last midterm ending, you told her that you wanted to break up. You were honest.”

Josie looked up at her beautiful girlfriend.

“How is it that you always see the best in me but the worst of everyone else?”

Hope smirked. “Because you’re you. I have never met anyone who is as kind or selfless as you are. I mean, honestly, if I were you, I would have set Penelope on fire and not thought about her again.”

“I did think about that once, for a brief moment.” Josie revealed with a little half smile on her lips.

Laughing, Hope looked at her girlfriend with a wicked smile.

“I knew you had fire in you. You always set me a blaze and start my blood boiling.”

The witch looked at the older girl and just shook her head.

“That was bad. Like really bad.”

“Yeah, but it made you smile, so my goal was achieved.”

Josie leaned over and kissed Hope sweetly for the effort.

“I’m tired of talking about our exs. This was supposed to be out night. I refuse to let them ruin it further.”

The tribrid smiled at her girl. She was glad that she was ready to move the night further into the right direction.

“So Jo, I know that this is the start of our time together and of us not having to hide. But I want you to know that we don’t have to do anything. If you aren’t in the mood, or if you would rather wait, I understand.”

The younger girl smiled softly at Hope. She reached out to interlace their fingers and hold her hand between both of her own. She held her hand and played with the older girl’s fingers as she tried to find the word that could explain what she was thinking and feeling.

“Hope, there is nothing that I want more than to be with you. The only thing that got me through these weeks was being with you. But we need to talk. There is something that you need to tell me.

Hope looked at the brunette and gave a soft chuckle. She leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

“Now how is it that I knew that you wouldn’t forget that I promised to talk tonight?”

The witch smirked at her girlfriend and scooted over to her a bit more.

“So, you going to tell me why, in the week that you have been giving me the most amazing orgasms of my life, why it is that you never let me return the favor?”

“This is so embarrassing. I can’t believe that I have to admit this at eighteen years old.”

“Whatever it is, it will be ok. I’m here with you, and you know that I’m a good secret keeper.”

Hope took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could do this. She just couldn’t do it with her eyes opened.

“I’m a virgin.”

When she didn’t hear anything, Hope opened her eyes and saw that Josie was looking right at her and was shaking her head.

“So you’re telling me, that for the last week, a virgin had been blowing my mind and causing me the most intense orgasms that leave my body shaking in all the best ways?”

The auburn haired girl smiled shyly in return.

“Yeah?”

Josie launched herself at Hope and pinned her to the bed. She kissed her like she was left in the desert for years and Hope was an oasis of water.

“Why didn’t you tell me? We could have waited together/”

“I didn’t want to wait. I wanted you. I wanted to be with you. I just…”

“You just didn’t want your first time to be until I was only yours and you were mine with no one else. Just you and me.”

Hope placed her hands on Josie’s hip and gripped them tightly, pulling her more fully to meet her own. She sat up while still keeping Josie pinned to her lap.

“Now that we are together, and this relationship only has two people in it, I would love nothing more than to give all of myself to you, the only person that I have ever wanted to be with. I have waited my whole life for you Josie. I didn’t want someone “like” you, it could only ever be you.”

The young witch melted at Hope’s words. This is all she ever wanted.

“Hope. I wish that I could have waited to be with you. I have loved you since I was ten years old. I was in love with you completely by the time I was thirteen. All I ever wanted was to be yours. I never thought that you would want me. But I can tell you this, now that I have you, I am never going to let you go.”

The tribrid felt her heart explode. This is all she ever wanted. She wanted someone who wanted her. Someone who wouldn’t let her go and wanted her to stay.

Hope grabbed Josie’s neck and brings their lips together. The kiss was an ignition of passion and it set the two girls in motion. Hands started to roam everywhere that they could reach.

Clothes were being taken off as fast as possible. Hope flipped Josie on to the mattress and grabbed at her pants and underwear to pull them off.

“You too! No clothes on either of us this time.”

They both worked to get Hope out of her pants skin tight as well. Now, with both girls naked, they lay there just looking at each other.

“Before we go further, there is something that I have to say, and I want you to know that I mean it.”

“Ok, what?”

“I love you with all that I have been, all that I am, and all that I ever will be.”

Josie placed her hand on Hope’s cheek and smiled at her lovingly.

“I love you the same Hope. It is you and me. Just us, forever.”

Hope grabbed on to Josie like a life line and smashed their lips together. The kiss was frantic and frenzied. It was loving and passionate. It was a kiss that told the story of them.

Pulling back and looking into each other eyes, the love that they shared shined through. Josie smiled at her love, the girl that she has spent half her life time waiting for.

“This is your first time, I want to take my time and worship you fully.”

“I want to do this together. I want my first time to be about us. That is what will make this perfect for me.”

“Of course baby, just let me love you first, but we will go together for your first time.”

Smiling, Hope let Josie push her down on to the bed and climbed on top of her. The feel of Josie’s naked flesh pressed fully on to her own already had Hope drenched.

Starting with kisses on her jaw, working from one side to the other, the younger girl wanted to ensure that Hope was going to be relaxed. She was moving in slow, aching movements. Wanting to tease the other girl to ensure that when they started, that she would be ready.

Moving down from her jaw and on to her neck. As she continued her path down her girlfriend, she left hickies everywhere she could. She knew that they would heal before their love making was through, but she wanted Hope to feel them and know that she claimed her as her own.

“Mine!”

“Yes, Josie, all yours. Always yours.” Hope panted.

The tribrid felt herself being revved up to unbelievable heights, and Josie hadn’t even left her neck yet.

As if she could read her thoughts, the witch moved down further. Kissing on her collar bone until she made it to the lovely pecks of Hope’s breast.

“I have been dreaming of these beautiful, full mounds. That have stared in some of my most amazing fantasies leading to some very intense orgasms after being left without you all night.”

This caused Hope to moan and she could feel the moister leaking from her center.

Josie leaned over kissing each nipple on the tip before taking one into her mouth. She sucked nipped, and licked the bud, moaning at the feeling. The whole time using her hand to play with other one.

After lavishing love on the one for a while, but never long enough, the brunette switched to the other nipple.

Hope hand came up and buried itself in Josie’s hair. The feeling was driving her crazy.

“Yes, more. Oh gods Jo! That feels amazing!”

Josie hummed while continuing to suck the nipple and circling it with her tongue. The vibration caused Hope to arch further into her lovers mouth.

Pulling back and replacing her mouth with her hand.

“Baby, mmmmmm… You taste so good. I want to spend forever just tasting you.”

Hope looked down to see her girl with eyes that were black staring up at her.

“Luckily for you, I can make that happen, but only if I get to do the same. You are addictive. It is killing me not touching you back right now.”

With those words spoken, the witch rushed up to join her lips to those of the girl she loved so much.

“You can touch me all you want later, but first, I want to have my way with you. I promise, before this night is over, we will both have smiles on out faces and be completely exhausted.”

“Mmmmm….can’t wait.”

With another kiss, Josie starts making her way back down the incredibly sexy body that she was amazed that she could finally touch and savor.

As she passed the glorious mounds she gave each nipple a lick and a gentle kiss. Never removing her fingers or stopping their caresses.

She continued kissing down her stomach, making sure to leave a bite, kiss, or temporary hickey on each of the six abs that formed her lovers amazing six pack.

“So not fair that you are this ripped! How am I supposed to ever let you get dressed again?”

“You don’t have to. We can magic in food and water. We can just have sex until we die.”

“Hooooppppeeee! You can’t say that! I’ll never let you out of this bed now!”

“That’s the point.”

Josie crashed her lips into Hope’s again. As she kissed her, she let her hands roam over the older girl until she came to her waist.

As the tribrid felt her girlfriend’s hands drop, she took a deep inhale. The sensation of having hands touch her lower than ever before was enough to cause her to moan and thrust her hips upward.

“Mmmmm, you like that baby? You like the feel of me touching you?”

“Yes, I do. Now please, touch me more so I can touch you.”

Smiling, Josie moved down to place a few kisses on each of Hope’s hips. She moved back each time that the older girl’s hips bucked up for more contact.

Moving down she licked and nipped up each of Hope’s thighs. As she got closer to where she desperately wanted to be, she could see how wet her lover was. The smell was almost enough to make her lose focus and dive in.

Pulling back slightly, the brunette looked up to see blown blue eyes staring back. Never stopping with her fingers running over Hope’s body, the witch was driving her girl crazy touching her everywhere, but where she needed it the most.

“Hope, gods you’re so wet! I can’t wait to touch you!”

“Yes Jo, please touch me! I need you now.”

“Before I go in to this sweet center and claim it, I want to make sure that you are relaxed.”

“Jo, I don’t think that will happen any time soon. I’m so turned on and I need you.”

“I know baby. I’m going to touch you now, just not inside yet. I want you to climax at least once first. That will make it feel better when I go in.”

“But I want to go together.”

“We will, I promise. Let me give you this first orgasm and then we can go together alright baby.”

Hope nodded her head, but knew that her girlfriend wouldn’t do anything if she wasn’t verbal.

“Yes please, I…I can’t take anymore teasing.”

“Alright baby. I’m going to touch you now. If something feels wrong, or you want to stop at any time, please tell me.”

Hope nodded again. She really was at a lost for the ability to speak.

Josie smiled and kissed each thigh again. Looking ahead to the treasure that was glistening with Hope’s desire. The brunette could feel the water pooling in her mouth at the mere thought of tasting the delicate fruit.

Slowly, the brunette ran her tongue all the way from the bottom to the top of her girlfriend’s slit.

“Mmmmm… best thing I have ever had in my mouth! I am addicted already with just the first taste!”

“Joooossssiiieeee! Please, don’t tease. I-I’m not sure I c-can take any more!”

With every ounce of want, the younger girl dove into Hope to love her thoroughly. She alternated between licking and sucking her clit to taking long strokes through her folds.

She lowered her tongue to Hope’s entrance and circled her there.

“Oh, Jooooo! Yes, there! Just like that!”

Josie kept circling her entrance and brought her hand up to rub her clit at the same time. She could feel Hope starting to tighten. She was ready to explode and Josie pushed a little harder to help her find her release.

“Fuck yesssss! Joooossssiiiieee! I’m cummmming!”

Josie kept up her ministration until Hope had come down from her orgasm and was panting to catch her breath.

“How do you feel now?”

“Amazing! I’ve never….”

Josie had a look confusion for a moment, until it was replaced by understanding.

“Not even alone?”

“I’ve never done that.” Hope blushed.

This information cause Josie to think. She crawled up to kiss her on the lips and allow the girl under her a moment.

“Are you still sure you want to move forward from here?”

“Yes! If it is going to be like that, absolutely!”

The taller girl, laying herself alongside Hope, started to kiss down the older girl’s jaw and on to her neck. She left bites there, which sadly kept healing.

Hope, finally freed to join, started to run one hand into Josie’s hair, pulling her in closer, while the other found its way to a hardened nipple.

“Fuck Hope! I’m so sensitive. I’ve been thinking of you all day and what we were going to do! Then tasting you was enough to almost have me cumming on the spot!”

That was all Hope needed to hear to have her ready to fore go soft and slow. She wanted to claim Josie completely. She wanted to make her scream her name until the school knew who she belonged to. Her wolf urged her on.

“Josie, babe, I want you so badly right now. I need to be in you!”

“Oh fuck! Hope I’m so ready for you. I need you. Make me yours while I make you mine.”

Dark brown almost black eyes melted with blue eyes that where the color of a storm. The look was the only thing that was needed between the two girls to know that they were on the same page.

As Hope lowered her head to take Josie’s nipple in her mouth, the other nipple was still being caressed by Hope’s hand. She needed to taste her everywhere first.

Moving down, Hope was hovering over Josie’s slick center. She loved tasting Josie while cleaning off her fingers and hand, but had yet to have the pleasure of tasting directly from the source.

“Hope, I thought w-we were doing this together?”

“We are, but I have to taste you first. I have to…”

Hope dived in and attached herself to Josie’s bundle of nerves.

“Fuck! Yes!”

Instinctively, the younger girl’s hand shot out to grip her lover’s head and hair. Pushing her further into where she so desperately needed her to be.

Hope went at Josie like she was her favorite meal. She was whole heartedly lavishing her wet, hot center with everything she could.

Licking, sucking, biting and roaming circles. She pushed her tongue into her core a few times and felt the walls crush her.

She felt Josie was close to her release. She knew what would push her over that edge.

“You’re mine! No one else’s! Tonight we are claiming each other forever! Cum for me Josie. Flood my mouth. Show me what I do to you!”

Hope had exactly half a second before Josie gladly granted her demand.

“Hooooppppeeeee!”

The auburn-haired girl stayed right where she was, cleaning up every glorious drop of the sweet elixir that was Josie.

Climbing up her girlfriend, Hope smiled the smuggest smile that she had ever given.

“You are the best tasting anything ever! I want you to know the joy of tasting yourself.”

Suddenly Hope kissed Josie, running her tongue on her lips asking entrance, which was quickly granted.

Their tastes mixed and created the most exotic flavor that would be something that both girls planned on recreating as often as possible.

As they kissed, as if in some unspoken agreement, their hand slid down each other, stopping only once they come to the lower lips that held everything that these two had been dreaming of.

“Together?”

“Forever and Always.”

With those words, which spoke of the love that they were sharing, each girl slipped a single finger into her lover.

Josie stopped after she made it in passed Hope’s hymen. She wanted to make sure to give her time to adjust to the new sensation.

After a few moments, Hope was able to open her eyes and nod to continue.

They started again, both at a slow pace. This was different for both girls, as they had never before made love or been together in a bed.

Hope’s breath was coming in pants and Josie was doing everything that she could to remain slow.

The tribrid leaned over and started kissing her girlfriend. As she did this she added her thumb on to Josie’s clit to up the reaction and to help with the building passion.

Josie moaned at the added friction, and took it as an invitation to do more.

While she added her thumb, she also moved another finger near Hope’s entrance.

“Can you take more?”

“Yes, please! This feels a-amazing, but I need more. More fingers, more pressure, more you!”

Josie smiled and pulled back and went back in returning with two fingers.

“Oh fuck! Josie yes!”

Hope screamed and ended by suddenly entering Josie with three of her own fingers.

“Hope! Fuck yeah!”

The speed increased and both found themselves helping by slamming themselves to meet the other’s fingers, increasing every sensation.

Frantically, kissing each other and pulling the other with their free hands. They were fevered and already close, so close and chasing their mutual orgasm.

Pulling back slightly, and resting her forehead on the brunette’s, Hope was moaning so loudly that it would make them glad later that they remembered the soundproofing spell when they first walked into the room.

“Josie, I’m so close. I can feel… I’m right on the edge.”

“Me too! Fuck, I’m there too baby!”

“I want to cum together! I want to feel you clench and flood my hand while I do the same to yours!”

Knowing her words were what was needed, the older girl pumped a bit faster while biting on the younger’s neck.

“Fuck! Yes! Hooooppppeeee!”

Througing her head down, the witch returned the bite, which seemed to be the last straw.

“Jooossssiiiieeeee! I’m…..cummming!”

A moment later, they both collapsed. They were panting and covered in sweat.

“That was incredible!”

“Worth waiting for. Every second of it.”

Josie smiled at that and cuddled into Hope’s side a little tighter.

“I love you Hope.”

“I love you too josie.”

Leaning up for a quick, yet loving kiss, the witch laid her head back onto the tribrid’s chest. Sighing in contentment, they both felt a pull to sleep.

“I want more, but sleep first. I wish I had your stamina. Your breathing is already slowing down.”

Laughing, Hope kissed her head.

“A nap sounds nice.”

She pulled the covers over them to help keep them warm.

The rest of the night was filled with naps, kissing, and a lot more love making. By the time the girls truly rested, it was well into Saturday afternoon.

With smiles on their faces, the two wrapped into each other, and drifted into deep dreams of the future.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and commented! You are who keeps me writing!


End file.
